


[Podfic]Sparks Do Their Best Work Before 30

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [79]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil monologues while Agatha... makes a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Sparks Do Their Best Work Before 30

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparks Do Their Best Work Before Thirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037033) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



> I did this for the "unedited" square on my podfic bingo card. I can't totally NOT edit, so I'll fess up here that I edited one blooper out. I did not edit the length of the music, so it runs an extra minute after the podfic ends.
> 
> [ Music is Sky Pirates by Brandon Fiechter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZQ9KgH6Z9M)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bgirlgenius%5Dbestworkbefore30.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bgirlgenius%5Dbestworkbefore30.m4b)


End file.
